O mundo não é como você quer
by Ana Koori
Summary: Realmente.... O mundo não é como você gostaria que ele fosse. E nem nunca vai ser. :: Sakura POV::


O mundo não é como você gostaria que ele fosse.

E nunca vai ser...

Por que se ele fosse como todo mundo gostaria que ele fosse, não o chamaríamos de mundo, mas sim de paraíso...

Se o mundo fosse como eu quisesse...

Sasuke não teria ido em busca de Orochimaru.

Ino, Tenten e Naruto estariam vivos.

Hinata na teria se suicidado.

Konoha não teria se transformado em uma Vila pobre e imunda.

E eu não estaria observando esta carnificina a minha volta, que fui _**eu **_mesma que causei...

Não suportava mais ver as pessoas vivendo só por viver...

Não agüentava mais ver olhos vazios e sem esperança.

Não suportava mais ver os sorrisos falsos e forçados.

Não queria mais ver as pessoas desta Vila como simples marionetes nas mãos do Destino...

Eu necessitava cortar as linhas das marionetes.

Eu precisava vê-las livres.

Livres do impiedoso controlador chamado Destino.

Posso até ser considerada louca...

Louca em um mundo onde pessoas normais matam umas as outras apenas pela diversão de velas agonizando e sofrendo...

Se eu sou louca, devo ser de um tipo diferente, pois matei todas essas pessoas a minha volta para libertá-las da agonia que era seu viver.

Sempre me disseram que quanto maior o sonho maior a queda...

Mas sempre se esqueceram de me perguntar se eu tenho _**medo**_ de cair...

Este tempo todo vivi em um sonho, uma mera ilusão.

E assim que cai não senti medo...

Senti _**repulsa**_.

Repulsa pela realidade.

Pessoas perdendo sua vida afirmando que estavam bem.

Isso não é vida...!

Agora que libertei a todos, recordo-me de uma pequena frase que todos disseram... uma frase que a primeira vez que a ouvi, de meu único amor, foi como a confirmação de meus piores pesadelos, mas agora, sentia-me bem quando, dando o ultimo suspiro, as pessoas pronunciavam...

- Sakura...Arigatou!

Posso ir para o inferno por ter matado a todos, mas estarei com a consciência limpa e minha alma estará leve, por que eu fiz com que as pessoas de Konoha encontrassem sua verdadeira _**vida**_ na _**morte**_.

E logo eu também me libertarei de minhas cordas de marionete...

Só gostaria de ir a um local antes...

Caminhei por toda Vila...

Para todo lado que olhava via vermelho... e corpos espalhados pelo chão.

Percorri toda Vila e logo vislumbrei o local onde desejava romper minhas cordas de marionete...

O cemitério.

Era o único local onde não se viam pessoas mortas pelo chão.

Caminhei até um certo tumulo.

Nele estava escrito:

"_**Todos amam o poder, mesmo que não saibam o que fazer com ele."**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha.**_

Observei a katana em minhas mãos.

Realmente, era e frente a aquele tumulo que eu desejava libertar-me de minhas cordas.

Analisei a katana negra suja se sangue em minha mão.

Realmente...o mundo não é como desejamos.

Posso não ser a Cinderela.

Mas sei que estarei feliz no final.

A única coisa que gostaria de dizer a todos antes de minha morte..é que...

" O mundo não é cor de rosa, Papai Noel não existe, Nem todo mundo é tão legal assim, Fadas não existem, As nuvens não são de algodão, Principe encantado não existe, Um sorriso nem sempre é verdadeiro, Não é chorando que se resolve os problemas, Sonhos são ilusões e Você não é imortal. Acorda para a vida idiota."

Gostaria de saber disso antes...

-

- Kazakage-sama?

- Sim?

- A Vila Oculta de Konoha foi totalmente destruída, os cidadãos estão todos mortos.

- Alguma idéia do responsável?

- Uma jovem de cabelos rosados foi encontrada morta mais longe da carnificina, sobre um tumulo do cemitério. O tumulo era de Sasuke Uchiha e após investigarmos os arquivos ninjas da Vila descobrimos que a jovem se chama Haruno Sakura.

-

Realmente o mundo não é como queremos...e nem nunca vai ser.

Conforme-se.

-

-

Ola pessoas!!

Como vão?

Mas uma fic deprimente pra vocês lerem aqui...

Neji: ¬¬

Sim...a autora deprimida só escreve coisa deprimidas...¬¬

Neji: ¬¬

E Neji pare de fazer isso ¬¬ !

Neji: PC, ela me maltrata...!

"Façam a autora baka feliz, deixem uma review!"

**(\/)  
(O.o) Este é Jack, o Coelho.  
(;...;) Ajude o Jack em sua caminhada pela dominação global!!**

Bejoo

Ja ne.


End file.
